lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Harad Dwarves
General info about the Harad Dwarves The Harad dwarves are a costum faction located in the Harad mountains. Its a relatively peaceful nation which is having its focus on building, helping and trading. Large political events are often chosen for the benefits of our own nation or truly trustworthy allies. The Haradrim and Moredain cultures are clearly visible in our underground halls. But i will be more detailed about this later on. History - First Age At the end of the first age, the Valar did attack Beleriand and Middle Earth to destroy the forces of Morgoth. Because of these events, Sauron was forced to abandon his stronhgold in the south east. And as he fled North a large host of Dwarves from Moria decided to abandon the large halls of Moria. Partially out of fear, but surely thinking about a better and safer living places as well. And so, a large group of dwarves passed the tower of guard unseen. Slowly but steady they did find the lands of Harad. The great desert was a devastating moment for these new pioneers. A flat and barren land, nothing but poisonous scorpions and a scortching sun to acompany them. They were eventually found by a group of Haradrim nomads who took care of the exhausted dwarves. Before long all the haradrim nomads in the region heard stories about these short and sturdy men with long beards and a pale skin. These nomads and dwarves became good friends. During these years the Dwarves and Haradrim tribes adapted to each other. While the Haradrim learned the dwarves how to survive in these barren lands, the dwarves did them a great favor in return. The group went further south to find some fertile lands at the side of a few large rivers. There the Haradrim had larger settlements. For saving their lives and learning them how to adapt to these lands the Dwarves taught the art of toolmaking and weaponry to the Haradrim. Which is the reason that Haradrim gear was equal to the Gondorian gear during the 3rd age. While residing in these settlements the Dwarves met a new type of Folks. Men from further southern lands. Often merchants with sweet fruits and weird meat. It is from them that the Dwarves got rumours of a large mountain range just west of these lands. With a massive sea behind it. Knowing that the dwarves traveled to these lands to notice that the tales were true. They had found the Harad Mountains. In there they settled down and delved out their capital named Khabûl. It was a large and prosperous town close to a mysterious jungle. Many Merchants from Harad and even Rhun managed to find their way to this Southern dwelling. But at a certain point, unexpected visitors came from across the ocean. A host of elves who came from the blessed realm of Valinor. But their stories werent so blessed... For they came with tales of war and destruction. They were Teleri elves who managed to escape the massacre caused by the Noldor elves. Feeling pity for the elves who had been on the ocean for such a long time, and realising that cooperation would benefit both races greatly, the Harad dwarves allowed the Teleri elves to settle on the coastline of Harad. History - Second Age Before long there were a large number of dwarven settlements delved into the mountains. They were often given elven or southern names to remember their old and new allies. Ofcourse the Haradrim and Moredain were amazed by the building skills of the dwarves and often came to visit their halls. King Feldun was the first king of the Harad mountains. But peace and prospherity were unable to stay for the harad dwarves. For in the second age there was another mighty nation uprising. Located on a large island west of them. Yes, the realm of Numenor. In the north the stories of these noble numenoreans were told many ages after their great deeds. They managed to defeat the forces of the new dark lord sauron with a devastating army which gave them many friends in the north. In the southern lands of Harad it was another case however. With force the Numenoreans made settlements in the lands of Harad. Angering the Haradrim and Moredain while doing so. The Harad Dwarves were surely displeased and demanded these sea traveling invaders to retreat from their lands. The Numenoreans refused to leave and started cutting down trees, plundering food and pillaging mines and camps. Eventually the Southern elves were forced to flee their lands into the mysterious jungle at the other side of the Harad mountains. The Harad Dwarves became mad once they heard this news. With a large host of heavy armed dwarves, Moredain and Haradrim they started a campaign to free the lands of these new opressors. The ancient jungle dwellers that named themselves the Tauredain offered their help for they too feared the Numenoreans. The first war of Haradwaith was long and bloody. But eventually the Numenorean colonists were defeated at their last standing settlement named Eanor. For a long time the Numenoreans did not travel further south then Umbar. Peace remained until the end of the second age. For Sauron convinced the Numenoreans to attack Valinor, as a punishment Eru illuvatar sunk their island. In the Harad mountains this event is known as the great flood. For massive waves rushed inlands from the sea. The dwarves that were living close to the coast managed to find safety in the towns that were located in the central regions of the mountains. Leaving the coast abandoned. The remaining humans from Numenor fled in all directions. Their two largest kingdoms became Gondor and Arnor. Yet a few survivors occupied the lands around their old town of Eanor which lay mostly in ruins. Their new realm was named Eanoria, based upon their new capital. Little did they know about their northern brethern. After several years they had established a strong empire at the coastline and expanded landinwards. Since their first encounter with the dwarves and harad tribes they dispised them. Waging a fierce war to dominate the lands while enslaving their prisoners. The Tauredain were too scared to resist and fled back deep into the jungle. In a desperate response the Moredain stole the large Mumakil and used these to fight the Eanoreans. This resulted in a neverending war between the moredain and tauredain and both nations did no longer pay attention to the new invaders. The Haradrim managed to capture Umbar with the help of Black numenoreans who gave their allegiance to Mordor. As a result the Haradrim got a war with Gondor. All these events ensured that the Harad Dwarves stood alone in this fight. They tried to make up for their low numbers with strong devices and siege weapons. And they proved to be superior, yet the Eanoreans have grown way larger in numbers. The war of Extinction was way more brutal then the war of Haradwaith. During these many battles both the dwarves and Eanoreans came close to extinction. Hense came the name of this war. At the end the Eanoreans were winning. If it wasnt for the great force of Teleri elves who came out of their hidden dwellings, the dwarves would have lost the war. Eventually the Eanoreans were slaughtered to the last man. Their few survivors found Gondor and informed them about the forces of the south. Causing a deep hatred on both sides. History - Third age After the devastating war the dwarves did retreat to their most hidden strongholds. The majority did live in their capital named Khabûl. It was king Orik who restored the last remains of his realm into glory. He was the 8th king of the Harad Dwarves during the war of the ring. It was around these times that the dwarves came out of their isolation, ready for the next events to come. Towns: Towns in the Harad Mountains: Khabûl - The dwarven capital in the central regions of the Harad mountains, close to a mysterious forest. Mazar baukulum - A dwarven stronghold nearby the Southern swamps. Often used by Southern elven travelers and settlers who were on their way to the coastline. Ornassa - a important trading town for their Haradrim allies located between the desert and the ocean. Harad Xaah - A large fortress nearby Khabul. Eanor - the captured numenorean town at the coastline. Emyn Pharalon - The seemingly floating towers in sight of the mountains are the location of the Southern Union council. Here the Dwarves and Elves discuss diplomatic solutions and evolutionary plans for both their nations. Current players: Nodas1995 - clanleader Brendan Oveny - King Mathijs_U (This faction is a sub team of the Silence group, owned by nodas1995.) Used gear during pvp battles: This will be classified into two groups. The new recruits: These players will fight with Moredain armour and spears. Some may carry a Haradrim bow or a dwarven weapon which they bought. Sometimes stone weapons are used aswell. The elite: the veterans are fighting in full dwarven gear. Their only change is that the Harad dwarves have exchanged their throwing axes for Moredain spears and iron crossbows for Haradrim bows. Gear used in times of peace: This is up to our members. I do prefer moredain or wood elven scout armour. (Nodas1995) Mounts: We dwarves do live in Harad, and mevans wont let us ride gemsboks. Meaning that our main mounts will be Zebra's and boars. Altough we southeners are not too picky if it comes to traveling. No mount is safe when we need to reach a destination! The law in the Harad dwarves domains, # No griefing # No stealing # No disrespect # No killing without purpose or valid reason # Diplomatics are for the leading figures only # War/ally declarations are done by the king # Numenorean and orc filth will most likely be hunted politely unless they have a truly good offer. # Dont hire large armies and store them in our towns. A few troops is fine, but we dont want to be the lag nation. # Remember that the faction and lands are owned by the Silence team. Not following these rules will get you temp or perm banished from our lands, declared to a enemy of Silence (which is larger then 4 players), or a punishment from the staff if its violating a server rule. Do's and dont's in diplomatic meetings: Do's: # Be friendly and polite. # Make good trade deals which benefits both of our teams. # Offer support when we could use it and we will return the favor. # Be patient when you try to ally with us, we pick on trustability and behaviour. # Invite us to some nice and funny events. Dont's # Do not demand # Arrogance wont help # Showing strenght or authority wont impress us # Being a general prick or idiot may lead to hostality and war # Recruiting our members on purpose will lead to war Building style Most of our towns will be underground like a real dwarven stronhold. But the walls, ceilings and structures will be made with moredain and haradrim bricks. Reeds and thatch are common aswell. Eanor is a special case for it will use gondor bricks. The rest is still undecided. The wood types we do use are often acacia, oak, banana, Jungle and Holly wood. Yes, you can find Holly trees nearby our bases. They make up for some great charcoal production. We are not using the standard dwarven glowing bricks in our main town either. They do not fit well with our building style. Instead we are using regular glowstone bricks and torches. You can also find the occasional quendite and lapis lamps. The roads inside our towns are made of Dwarven bricks of all nations. Most common is the durins folk one. Outside our fortress the roads will be made of simple cobblestone. We do have plenty of it, its easy to make slabs and thus a cheap source to make long roads. The Harad Dwarves will have little naval ports. The biggest one will be constructed in Eanor. Possible upcoming changes: # There may come a change in dwarven gear to make it more permanent. But that is still debated. # We may get cookies. Joining the Harad Dwarves: The faction of the Harad Dwarves is a closed custom faction. We do not recruit players from the server, but rather look to social media and public pmc platforms to get our players. Only in rare occasions will we accept players from the server to join our ranks. The Harad Dwarves are a sub-team of the Silence community. End credits, Thus is the information about our costum faction for now. Have a nice day! Category:Factions